


Blue Bottle Beer

by DearLazerBunny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLazerBunny/pseuds/DearLazerBunny
Summary: Based on a list of prompts. Reader stumbles into a bar in her new hometown, only to discover a handsome man working the counter and a world of possibilities.





	1. “My budget is five dollars, what are your recommendations?” / “Is your name Bob? You look like a Bob.”

Moving is a bitch.

You wipe sweat from your forehead and sit back on your heels, feeling the burn in your arms as you roughly unfold another box. Just about a hundred million more to go. And this was only what you needed to get through the night; the rest would be coming with the movers in the morning.

The open window belied how much time it had actually taken to unpack so few crates- the sun was setting into a lovely blood orange, a perfect complement to the city lights shining underneath it. Cars and buses honked past and bustling sidewalks afforded a chatter you had never gotten in your small hometown. Everyone said you were crazy for moving out here, that it was too loud, too big, too much. But to be honest, home was too _quiet_. You needed the loudness, the craziness, the busy back and forth that never seemed to stop. It made everything that much more exciting, that much more alive.

You really should make it an early night; crash on the mattress you’d shoved in the corner on the floor and pass out in preparation for tomorrow. But where was the fun in that? You’d finally done it- made the big city move you’d been dreaming of all your life. It’s time to live a little.

“Siri, find me bars nearby.”

…

It was a step up from a hole in the wall, but not by much. But the wood counter was warm and inviting, the booth leather cracked with the familiarity of many a customer’s jeans, and it smelled faintly of some sort of spice you couldn’t name. The miniature models of airplanes and jets hanging along the ceiling added the perfect touch of weird that dubbed it a true neighborhood gem.

Walking in, there were only a few couples scattered here and there, and one man working the counter, wiping it down with an old rag. It was still a little early for the rush to start. You take a seat at a barstool, looking around with a simultaneous fascination and amusement.

“Hey there, welcome to D’Qar. What can I start you out with?”

The man on the other side of the bar made you suddenly, acutely aware that you’re in your old favorite jeans with a hole in the crotch and a sweat-stained flannel. He’s gorgeous, with tanned skin and dark curly hair that was jut begging you to run your fingers through it. Brown eyes smile at you like he’s known you all your life, rather than facing a stranger on the other side of the room.

“Uh, hi. Let’s see…” You look tentatively up at the large, hand-drawn chalkboard hovering above the whole place. It’s covered in white scrawl, with some flowchart-like arrows drawn every which way to top it all of. “Um. My budget is five dollars. What are your recommendations?”

His eyes crinkle when he laughs. “You must be a newbie, getting intimidated by the ol’ chalkboard. Course, I think I would’ve remembered you if you’d been in here before.” He gives you a wink as he turns his back to you, apparently studying the myriad of glass bottles displayed in a fridge down below. You took the momentary respite to clap your hands to your cheeks in an effort to make sure you weren’t blushing.

“Try this.” He slides a jewel-blue bottle across the wood and you look much cooler than you actually are when you catch it in one hand and flip the cap off in one sleek move. Nice. “Full-bodied but not too bitter. More on the sweet side, if you’re into that.”

You cautiously take a sip and are surprised when it bubbles down pleasantly, distinctly not tasting like crap. “Whaddya know, turns out I’m into that.”

Goddamn, you needed to get yourself a job making this man laugh. It was sweeter than the drink between your hands.

“So, was I right? You a newbie?”

“What, am I that obvious?” You jerk your head in the direction of your new apartment. “Yeah. I just moved in down the street.”

“Thought so. Only because I know everyone who comes in D’Qar. How’d you find us?”

“D’Qar was the most interesting name Siri came up with when I googled bars.” You take another sip. “What’s it mean? D’Qar.”

The man shrugs his shoulders. “Don’t really know. Heard it in a dream, and the name stuck.”

“Really.”

“Yup.”

“Then what’s with all the airplanes and shit?”

“Hey, they are not shit! They are lovingly collected memorabilia, thank you very much-”

You could hide your laugh behind your hand for very long, but luckily you don’t seem to have pissed him off- after a moment, he sighed and shook his head with a self-deprecating smile. “A remnant of my childhood, I guess. Always said I was going to be a pilot.”

“How’d that turn out for you?”

“Three days into flight school I found out I have a wicked case of motion sickness.” He wrings out the rag over a sink on his right and continues wiping. “Alcohol sat better with me.”

You snort in a very undignified way. “What? It’s the truth!”

You shake your head with a curl of your lip. “I didn’t say anything!”

“So, newbie. Got a name?”

“Oh, yeah. Y/N.” You held out the hand not holding your drink. “Nice to meet you…?”

“Guess.”

“Guess?!” You giggle. You giggle?! God, how strong was this stuff? More likely you’re just a lightweight. “Okay, let’s see… is your name Bob? You look like a Bob.”

“I am wounded!” He puts a hand to his chest like you’ve struck him. “You’ve wounded me!”

“Sorry, guess you just can’t take the heat, Bob.”

“Okay, my name is _not_ Bob.”

“Well you haven’t told me otherwise!”

…

The end of the night came far too soon, even though you stay until last call. But there’s a smile on you face as you leave- tucked into your pocket is a paper napkin with the name Poe Dameron written on it, along with a phone number you have a feeling you’ll be calling very, very soon.

This whole moving thing is looking up after all.

 


	2. “That’s French for ‘go away’”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a list of prompts. Reader stumbles into a bar in her new hometown, only to discover a handsome man working the counter and a world of possibilities.

“Hey, Y/N! Y/N! Wait up!”

You turn in the street to find, wonder of wonders, Poe Dameron running after you. You’d just left the bar a few minutes ago; had you forgotten your phone or something?

He aims in your direction in a light jog and you stop on the sidewalk to let him catch up, definitely not thinking about how good he’d look working out- all sweaty and out of breath…

“Did I leave something?”

Poe blinks at you for a second, then seems to process the question. “What? Oh, no, no. I just… you seemed pretty tipsy back there; wanted to make sure you got home safe. New neighborhood and all.”

“Really.” You had to keep yourself from grinning too obviously at that. _He wanted to walk you home._ “Give this kind of treatment to all your customers?”

“Only the newbies, they seem to need the help. And the pretty ones, of course.”

You suddenly stumble on a raised curb you didn’t see coming and flail around a bit before regaining your footing. “And I’m definitely a newbie, got it.”

“Hey now, I didn’t say that! You can be both.”

You eye him a little suspiciously. “Poe. I’m in old jeans and a stained flannel. Hardly pretty.”

“Hey, you know my name!”

Your hand crunches around the paper napkin in your pocket as you roll your eyes at him. “Of course I do, dipshit, you gave it to me,” you giggled, focusing on the ground so you wouldn’t fall flat on your face in front of the most charming guy you’d ever met.

“Yeah, but there was no guarantee you’d actually look at it. That’s step one in the bag, baby!”

“You take the bait. “Okay, what’s step two?”

“Walking them home.” He gives you a wink as he steps in front of you to let some people pass on the sidewalk. “How am I doing so far?”

Giggling seemed to be your response to everything tonight. You really needed to google what was in that beer. “Fine by me.”

“Excellent.”

You walk in comfortable silence for a minute or so, just enjoying the bustling around you and the city air at night. A few times you’d get separated in the crowd, but Poe had a habit of looking back every few yards to make sure you were still caught up. If you weren’t, he’d stand and wait until you were, giving you a little half smile that seemed to say ‘come on newbie, keep up.’ Normally nicknames weren’t your thing, but this man could call you rosykins and you’d probably eat it up with a smile. Damn attractive men.

“This is it.” You gesture to the walkup to your left. “Thank you. For walking me home.”

“Nah, man, gotta walk you all the way to the door. Bartender’s code of honor.”

“Why, so you know where I live?” You tease, gripping the handrail tightly as you begin the climb. “You some sorta stalker?”

“Only for you, babe, only for you.”

 _Swoon_.

“Long climb.”

“Yeah, it’s not ideal, but it’s all I can afford at the moment. Hauling boxes is going to be a pain on a stick.”

“You’ve still got boxes to move in?”

“Most of them, actually. I just moved in today.”

“You moved in today?! And you go to a bar til 4am rather than sleeping?!” He lets out a low whistle. “You’re more hardcore than I thought.”

That makes you laugh, and a little spark of warmth flares in your chest. “Not exactly, I just thought I’d- actually, you know what? Yes. Yes, I’m a badass, bow to me and my awesome glory.”

“Ma’am yes ma’am.” With a lopsided grin he proceeds to do an absolutely outlandish bow on the front landing, almost tipping him over and sending you both tumbling down the stairs.

“What- what are you doing?!” You shriek, trying to keep him from falling on top of you. His smile is infectious, and you can’t stop laughing at this ridiculous flick of the wrist he adds to the end of his charade. “Are you trying to get us both killed?”

“Nay, milady, simply following orders.” He rights himself and hits you with that look, the one that makes you feel like best friends rather than people who only just met hours ago. “I find the night goes better when you do exactly what the lady tells you.”

“Again. Old jeans. Stained shirt. Hardly a lady.”  
“I shall be the judge of that, milady, and if I may say, you are every ounce the fine maiden.”

“Are you seriously hitting on me like some medieval knight?”

“Why, is it working?”

More than you wanted to admit.

You dug your key out of your pocket to avoid answering his question, fiddling with the lock until it popped. “Well, this is it. Feel free to stalk me all you want, now that you know exactly where I live.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

You both stand there for a minute, just kind of stupidly staring at each other, grins on both your faces. “I’ll uh. I”ll call you,” you say, taking out the crumpled napkin and smoothing it out so you can fold it neatly. But Poe is still standing there, looking at you like you’re the only thing in the world.

“That’s French for ‘go away,’” you giggle, pushing him lightly on the shoulder until he snaps out of it.

“Right! Yes. Of course.” He begins the long walk back down to the street, and before you open the door you take a moment to admire the retreating view.

“Hey, Y/N?”

“Mmm?”

“Need some help with those boxes tomorrow?”


	3. “You look like an open autopsy.” / “Why do you have a picture of Steve Buscemi in your bathroom?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a list of prompts. Reader stumbles into a bar in her new hometown, only to discover a handsome man working the counter and a world of possibilities.

The movers arrived at 6am sharp and dear god that was really not what you needed right now. You let them in and proceeded to take a scalding shower while they moved the entire contents of your life into the living room, stacked precariously one by one until you didn’t know where one began and another ended.

This was going to be so. Much. Fun.

Groaning, you pull on clean something-or-others and arm yourself with a box opener and a box of bandaids (you were notoriously clumsy with the damn thing). But as you slog through the rubble, the small apartment begins to feel more and more like home- dishes in the cupboards, posters on the wall, a mountain of pillows on the bed. You were tempted to crawl into said bed and take a well deserved nap when a knock on the door stops you short.

“Hey, I thought I would- oh. Oh, wow. You look like an open autopsy.”

You roll your eyes and stand aside, letting Poe and a mystery bag of something in the door. “Just last night I was pretty and I’m pretty sure I looked a whole lot worse than this.”

“Sorry darlin’, pretty sure my statement still stands.” He gestures to the bag slung over his shoulder. “Where can I throw these?”

“Depends on what you’re throwing.”

“Just a little housewarming gift from us at D’Qar.” Opening up the top, you recognize the cool blue of the beer you drank last night.

“Well this’ll definitely make the day go faster.”

“Pro tip from someone who’s been there- never move without alcohol. It’s not worth it.”

He pops a top and hands it to you, then opens one for himself and downs about half of it in one swig.

“Well, tell us at D’Qar thank you for me.”

He snorts. “Rey and Finn, they’re not nearly as nice and considerate as I am.

“Then why’d you say us!”

“‘Cause I figured if I built up a good rep you’d come back down to D’Qar one of these days.”

“Poe. I was literally just there last night.”

“Sooooo tonight then? Rey’s working, I can introduce you. Think you’d like her.”

You sigh and gesture to the mound taking over your living room. “Depends on how much I get done here.”

“Correction- how much _we_ get done.” He rolls up his sleeves and shoots you a smile over the top of his bottle. You try not to stare at his arms- dear lord did he look strong. “Where do I start?”

“Uuuuum… bathroom? Bathroom. Here, just-” you hand him a box full of shower curtains and towels. “Drop them in there, to your left.”

“Will do.” He ambles off and once again, you can’t help but stare.

“Hey, Y/N?”

“Mhm?” You quickly turn away and busy yourself with stacking silverware in a drawer. _No, I wasn’t staring, who said I was staring?_

“Why do you have a picture of Steve Buscemi in your bathroom?”

“Oh, god.” You laugh yourself silly, needing to put down the box on your hip so you didn’t drop it. “I forgot I put that up already.”

“I’m waiting!”

“Um, god, it’s a long story- you’re gonna have to get me drunker than this to get me to tell it.”

“Oh, come on- you’ve only had one bottle!”

“Have I mentioned I’m a lightweight?”

He pokes his head out of the bathroom, curly hair framing an absolutely shit-eating grin. “I figured that out last night, darlin’.”

“So sue me, you’re the one who kept me there ‘til last call.”

“You mean to tell me you stayed that whole night just for me?”

“Um…” _God, I’m so busted._ “No..?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” He disappears back into the bathroom and you have to take a breath. Goddamn, what is it about this guy? You met him last night and now he’s in your apartment helping you unpack? And you’re already swooning over him after a few drinks? Dear god, you never thought city living would be this complicated.  
“O-kay, towels are done, curtain is up- cute, by the way. Get naked. Trying to tell me something?”

“Dear lord, do you ever stop?”

“Hell no.” He drops himself onto the couch and finishes his beer, looking at you from over the back. “Stick around and you’ll learn that about me.”

“Who says I’m sticking around?”

“I do. D’Qar tonight?”

This man was going to be the death of you. “Yeah. Yeah, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Poe slightly southern in this? I have no idea. Enjoy anyways.   
> Shower curtain is here: https://www.amazon.com/Shower-Curtain-Waterproof-Water-Repellent-Antibacterial/dp/B073PV3XPT/ref=sr_1_5?s=bedbath&ie=UTF8&qid=1530725399&sr=1-5&keywords=Get+naked+shower+curtain


	4. “How much did someone pay you to wear that??”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a list of prompts. Reader stumbles into a bar in her new hometown, only to discover a handsome man working the counter and a world of possibilities.

Poe left around dinner time, promising to meet you at D’Qar later once you’d gotten cleaned up. Finally, some peace and quiet. Although if you were being honest with yourself, you missed that snark and smile the moment he walked out the door.

If you’re gonna have time to get cleaned up, you’re going to do it right. You shower and actually dig out your rarely used blow dryer to do something with your hair that isn’t the typical rats nest du jour. You don’t normally wear makeup, but you blot on some concealer and thicken up your lashes with a bottle of mascara you find in the bottom of your makeup bag. Not many of your clothes are unpacked, but you manage to put together a little something something that wouldn’t look out of place at a bar late night. A little something something that happens to include a short skirt and some old wedges that give you a good three or four inches. A little something something that might catch the attention of a certain someone someone.

_Oh, god, Y/N, get ahold of yourself._

So yes, you wanted to get Poe’s attention. Yes, you wanted to make a good impression on this Rey girl- Poe wouldn’t have hired her if she wasn’t a force to be reckoned with, and the way he talked about her he obviously thought highly of her as a friend. Maybe if you got in on her good side he’d be more likely to return your… whatever these feelings are.

But he had to already, didn’t he? I mean you don’t just meet someone randomly at your bar and then walk her home that same night. Or come over to help her unpack. With a housewarming gift.

Right?

Sure, let’s say that. You confidence needed a booster.

Walking into the bar, you can immediately see it’s busier than it was the night before- almost all the booths are taken and the chatter has risen numerous decibels, compounded by a small live band- the Knights of Ren, you’ve never heard of them- that has jammed themselves in the corner and are currently bopping to whatever song of theirs they’re playing.

“Holy shit! How much did someone pay you to wear that?!”

You turn of find Poe sitting at a booth with a bunch of other people, and you will yourself not to blush. “You don’t know me, Dameron, maybe I wear shit like this all the time.”

“Damn, you’ve been holding out on me.”

Aaaaaand there was the blush. “Hard to hold out when I’ve only known you a day.”

“Yet it seems like a lifetime. Oh, hey, I’m being rude- Y/N, this is Snap and Jess, Snap and Jess, meet Y/N.” You blink, trying to get that complement out of your head before facing the people in front of you.

“Nice to meet you.” You wave a little tentatively and the other two salute you in the same way that only a long, long time couple could do.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to show Y/N the ropes.” He slides out of the worn leather booth and grabs your hand, much to your surprise- and excitement. “Come on, want a drink? Rey! Rey, c’mere!” He shouts across the crowded room and somehow gets the attention of a brunette behind the counter. Three buns bounce behind her head as she turns and catches Poe’s eye, wiping an empty glass clean with a cloth before crossing to the two of you.

“Poe.” She eyes you. “Newbie.”

“Oh, great, I’ve got a reputation.”

She smiles a kind smile, and there’s a little mischievous sparkle in her eye that instantly makes you like her. “Only to the three of us. Poe wouldn’t shut up about you.”

“Speak of the devil, where is Finn? Wasn’t he supposed to cover with you tonight?”

“He’s, uh… he called in sick. It’s fine, I can handle it.”

“That’s the third time this month, what the hell’s with him?”

“It’s fine, Poe.” She gives him this look, like, you’re an idiot, but he doesn’t seem to catch it as he shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I gotta go tell the band to turn it down. Get the lady a drink, will you?”

He wanders through the crowd with ease, stopping here and there to smile at people or say hi to those who call his name. You turn back to Rey. “Has he really been talking about me?”

“Incessantly. What, are you an old friend or something?”

You wince. “Hardly. I just met him yesterday.”

Rey raises an eyebrow and lets out a low whistle. “And he’s already buying you drinks. I haven’t seen him fall this hard since… well. He doesn’t do that for just anyone.”

“Uh, he‘ s the owner of a bar- shouldn’t that be pretty par for the course?”

“You’d think, wouldn’t you?” She gives this cryptic smile that you wish you could decipher and sets down a glass in front of you. “What’ll it be?”

“Um, nothing fancy? Something good?”

She laughs. “Damn, you really are a newbie. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Small town offers few options, okay?!” You laugh with her as she pours you a glass of bubbly amber and slides it over to you.

“Let me know if I can get you anything else.” She slides over to wait on a couple at the far end of the bar, and you take a sip of the drink proffered to you. Good, but not as good as the one Poe had picked out.

“So Rey told me something interesting!” You shout into Poe’s ear as he rejoins you at the bar.

“Oh, did she now? Care to enlighten me?”

“She said you were head over heels!”

“She did?” For the first time since you’d met him, he had the decency to look a little shy. But just a little. “Guess it’s pretty obvious.”

Your heart flares a little. “So she was right?”

“Look, Y/N, I don’t buy drinks for just anyone, okay?”

“Hm.” You take a sip of your drink, trying to collet your thoughts. The man likes you. The guy you like, likes you back. That hadn’t happened since- well, ever. What do you do now? Ask out a guy you’d only known for a day?

“Whatcha thinkin’ about in there?” He reaches out and lightly taps your temple with a finger, and you duck away, laughing.

“About whether or not I should ask you out, or you should ask me.”

“Really.” The twinkle in his eye ratchets up a notch. “In that case, I’m waiting.”

“Oh, you’re gonna make me do it, huh?”

“Well, you were the one thinking about it. I’m just sitting here enjoying my beer.” He reaches out and snags your glass from your hand and takes a drink of it.

“ _My_ beer!”

“My bar, my beer.”

“Fine.” You take a breath. “But you have to choose the place.”

He winks at you. “It’s a deal.”


	5. ‘Where are your pants?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a list of prompts. Reader stumbles into a bar in her new hometown, only to discover a handsome man working the counter and a world of possibilities.

The doorbell rings and Poe breaths a sigh of relief. “It’s open!” He yells from the bedroom, and Rey nudges the door open with her foot.

“Poe? Where are you? And why the SOS?”

Poe emerges from the bedroom, boxers on, t-shirt wrapped around his neck like a towel. Rey puts a hand up to her face, covering her eyes, not even peeking through. She’s seen enough. “And where are your pants?”

“She called me. She finally called me! It took her a week! You think she’s second guessing?”

“I’m assuming we’re talking about Y/N?” Carefully, as so not to get another eyeful of her half-naked boss, Rey feels around for the couch and then sits herself down.

“Rey. Of course we’re talking about Y/N. What other girl would I be talking about?”

“I dunno, maybe you and Jess are having some sordid affair.”

“Please, if she and Snap don’t get married in the next year, I’m going to knock some sense into him.”

“Agreed.” She peeks. Closes her eyes again. “For the love of god, Poe! Put some pants on!”

“I need help picking them out! That’s why I called you!”

“Men,” Rey mutters to herself. “Wear the jeans you just got, the dark wash ones. They make your ass look great.”

“You think I have a nice ass?”

“Hun, I don’t even swing that way and I can tell you have a nice ass. I’m sure Y/N has noticed too,” she teases, making her way into Poe’s room and aiming for the closet.

“Well, she has a nice ass too, so we’ll be a matched set.”

“Poe! Have some goddamn manners!”

“What? It’s true!”

She swats him with a flannel and leaves it hanging over his head. “You are not to talk about her that way. Not until you work up the courage to talk about her like that to her face, anyways.”

He pulls the shirt off his face, mussing the curls so they stand every which way. “This one? Really?”  
“Yes, that one. What, don’t you trust me?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going.”

Poe shoulders Rey out of the way and shuts his bedroom door. Rey leans against it. “So why’d she wait so long to call you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she doesn’t like me as much as I thought.”

“I highly doubt that. She doesn’t strike me as the type to know how to flirt, but she was flirting just as hard with you as you were with her.”

“You think?” Poe emerges in the flannel and jeans, and even Rey had to agree he looked like a bonafide snack.

“Yes, I think. Unlike you.” She sits back down on the couch, smushing a pillow under her arm. “So? Where are you taking her?”

“Don’t know that either.”

“Oh my god, Poe. I haven’t seen you look this excited since Finn, and you don’t even know where you’re taking her?”

Poe winces a little, going to fix his hair in a mirror. “Let’s… not bring that up.”

“You’re going to have to talk about it eventually.”

“I’d really rather not.”

“Then you’re over him?”

“Yes! No. Well… yes. Mostly. I think?”

Rey groans and outs her head in her hands. “You’re a mess, Dameron, you know that?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“I’m just saying, if you’re only interested in Y/N as a rebound, I’m not judging, but you need to tell the poor girl before-”

“She’s not just a rebound!” Poe turned on her so quick Rey could feel the or whooshing by her face. “It’s been a month! Besides, she’s… something special. Surely you see that; I can’t be the only one.”

Rey holds her hands up in a placating gesture. “Maybe she is. I’m just saying, be careful. It takes two, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t I know it.”

“So where are you taking her?”

“Well, not D’Qar.”

“I’m glad you ruled that one out on your own, Dameron.”

“Maybe Leia’s? That’s kind of nice.”

“Mmm, maybe too nice. Save that for a fifth date.”

“Ugh, I don’t know! Why is this so difficult!”

Rey smiles knowingly. “It’s only difficult because you liiiiiike her,” she teases, ruffling his hair like a child. He ducks away petulantly and sticks out his tongue at her. “I swear to god you’re five sometimes.”

At that, his eyes light up. “I’ve got it. Thanks, Rey, you’re the best.” He gives her a peck on the cheek before bounding out the door…

…and promptly running back in to grab his phone, wallet, keys. You know. Important things.

“You’re a mess, Dameron!” Rey calls fondly, propping her feet up on the sofa and making a grab for the remote. Poe gets all the best channels.

 


	6. “You know, I would help, but making fun of you is so much more satisfying.” / Look at this, ACTION ROLL! They’ll never see it coming!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a list of prompts. Reader stumbles into a bar in her new hometown, only to discover a handsome man working the counter and a world of possibilities.

It took you a week to call him.

Oh, you wanted to call him long before that. That night at D’Qar, he walked you home again, and you wanted to invite him in right then and there. Maybe for a drink. Maybe for a chat. Maybe for something more. _Definitely_ for something more.

But you were getting ahead of yourself.

When you finally did call, and set up a date, you did nothing but fret about it. You wished you had someone to talk to about it, but you’d barely met anyone in this new city. You and Jess had exchanged numbers, and Rey, sweet as she was, had offered to show you around, but you weren’t going to rant about Poe to Poe’s friends. You had some dignity.

Increasingly less and less when it came to him, though. You eye yourself in the mirror, finally deciding to pull your hair back into a simple ponytail. He hadn’t told you where you were going, so eventually you just threw on something comfortable. Still cute though. And you had used your grocery run to pick up some actual makeup, drugstore brands they may be. The foundation had miraculously matched, and the eyeliner did wonders to make your eyes pop. A little chapstick and some converse finished off the look until you were sitting anxiously on your couch, tapping your foot, just waiting for him to knock on the door.

_Knock knock, knnnnock knock knock knock_

“You’re a hard girl to find.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” You smiled as he leaned against the doorframe in his characteristic leather jacket like he owned the place. “I just wanted to get settled, you know? Before jumping into anything else.”

“And what might you be jumping into, miss Y/N?”

“Well I don’t know,” you teased, grabbing a jacket and your keys, “since you won’t tell me where we’re going!”

“That’s because it’s a super special secret surprise, obviously.”

“Obviously. My bad.”

“Good, you should be sorry.”

“Hey!”

“Nah, I’m just teasing you. Come on, let’s go before it gets too dark.” He grabs your hand and practically pulls you down the stairs, tripping over yourself as you go.

“Hey, hey, slow down!” You laugh as your sneakers catch on the stairs. “Someone’s excited to get somewhere.”

“Mostly excited to get there with you, but yeah, you could say that.”

Hopefully it was too dark outside to see you blush. “Will you just tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope!”

…

“Aaaaand- open!”

You take your hands away from your eyes to reveal a bright, blinking neon sign. ‘Maz’s Arcade’ was highlighted in bold, shining letters against the dark sky.

“An arcade?”

“What? You don’t like arcades?”

“No, no, it’s just… not what I was expecting,” you giggled, noticing the eager look on Poe’s face. “I take it you’ve been here before?”

“Oh yeah, this was like my favorite place in the world when I was a kid.”

“And now, by the look on your face!”

“Second only to D’Qar. After you, milady,” he bows slightly as he opens up the door to the place, beckoning you into a world of clings and clangs, blinking lights and the smell of cotton candy in the air. You pull out your wallet as you approach the token machine but Poe waves it away, pulling out his own from his back pocket. “No, no, put that away. My treat.”

“You sure? I… usually go dutch, on the first date.”

“Then you’ve clearly been going on the wrong dates.” He pulls out a twenty and smooths it out before feeding it into the machine, only to get a klaxon error noise and blinking red light. He takes it out, rubs it on the edge of the machine, and tries again- same result. And again. And again. He’s clearly getting flustered, which is as funny as it is adorable- he looks cute with red cheeks.

“You know, I would help, but making fun of you is so much more satisfying,” you laugh at him, pulling your own twenty out of your wallet and waving it in front of his nose.  
He snatches it out of the air with a petulant glare. “Fine. But I’m paying you back!”

“Pretty sure you’ve already bought me a hundred dollars of free drinks, Poe, why don’t we just call it even?

“Fine, fine. What’s first? DDR or skeeball?”

“Oh I will kick your ass at skeeball Dameron, you just watch.”

“Challenge accepted.”

…

The two of you leave the machines with a mound of tokens, making your way around the old school games. You win most of them, or he lets you win most of them, but he’s so good natured about it you can’t help but let your competitiveness take a backseat in favor of just enjoying his honest enthusiasm for everything he sees, even the long-forgotten games gathering dust in the corner.

“Oh, man, they still have The Resistance! I thought they’d gotten rid of it! Come on, we have to play it.”

You follow him over to what looks like an old school sim game with pictures of spaceships covering the sides. “What is it?”

“Only the best fighter pilot video game in the history of existence. You’re part of the Resistance, fighting against the First Order baddies in these epic space battles- come on, there’s a two player mode. I’ll show you how to play!”

You grab a control stick and insert your last few coins into the machine. As it roars to life, the glow in Poe’s eyes is infectious, and for the next half hour you two are copilots in space, fighting the good fight against the nazis. He calls out orders to you like a true squadron captain- “look at this, ACTION ROLL! They’ll never see it coming!- and you follow with glee, taking out enemy after enemy until all of a sudden, a huge, pixilated ship in the center of the screen explodes in dramatic fiery fashion.

“Hey, we did it! We beat it! Alright!” You turn to give him a high five but he instead pulls you into a hug, spinning you around until your feet leave the ground. You shriek, wrapping your arms around his neck in a desperate attempt to keep the both of you from tumbling onto the floor.

“Celebration spin!” He spins you once more and then sets you down on your tiptoes, still clutched tight to his chest. His eyes meet yours. Quickly, before you can process what’s happening, he presses his lips to yours. You feel the loss of heat as he pulls away, and immediately want it back. So you kiss him again, victory music still playing from the game behind you, and it felt like the most perfect moment you had ever had in your life.


	7. “You make me smile.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a list of prompts. Reader stumbles into a bar in her new hometown, only to discover a handsome man working the counter and a world of possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Rated M ahoy!

 

“Cotton candy, I have decided, is my favorite dessert.”

“Oh really?”

“C’mon, this has SPRINKLES! What more could you want?”

“So does my ice cream,” you point out, taking another lick from the cone in your hand.

“Yeah, but this is fluffy. And multicolored. That automatically makes it better.”

“Fine, fine! Since you didn’t win at DDR, I’ll let you win at this one,” you teased, wrapping one arm tighter around the Resistance-themed stuffed airplane- because yes, the arcade prize window had those- Poe had insisted on scoring for you with the tickets he’d won.

“Hey, you didn’t inform me you were queen of competitive dance over here, thank you very much.”

“When I was like, five! That is long, long past me.”

“Apparently not!”

“Well. Mostly.” You give him one of his own characteristic winks and he rolls his eyes, picking off a bright piece of spun sugar and stuffing it into your laughing mouth.

“Mmpfh!”

“Ha! I win again!”

“You’re such a menace!”

“Only for you, my dear.”

You’d reached your door and you still couldn’t get enough of him. Split second decision. He had a big grin on his face as he demolished another section of sugar, you had ice cream melting down your arm, and from the looks of things neither of you wanted the night to end.

“You want to come in? Watch a movie or something?”

He pauses, suddenly serious. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

You smile at him and unlock the door, dropping the rest of your ice cream in the trash and plopping your new prized possession on the couch. “I’ve got Netflix, pick your poison.”  
“You.”

You turn from fiddling the remote. “Say what?”

“Uh, they still got Civil War on there?”

“Yeah, I think so, I really like that movie too-” Wait. “What did you say?”

“Civil War?”

“No. Before that.”

He leans down onto the back of the couch, positioning himself where he looks extra, extra kissable. “I said, you,” he murmurs, and swear to god all the heat in your body goes to your cheeks and uh, somewhere else. _Somewhere really not helpful at the moment!_

You must’ve been staring at him for a while because he backs up a little with a crease between his eyebrows. “Sorry, is- is that too forward? Rey always said I can be too-”

You cut him off by closing the distance between the two of you, letting yourself finally do what you’ve been wanting to do since you met the man- kiss him, and shut him the hell up. It works, too- he moves himself over the edge of the couch and sits himself down next to you, somehow never letting go. Your heart is beating out of your chest, but he puts you at ease with a simple hand on the back of your neck.

“Is this okay?” He whispers into the corner of your mouth, and you have to hold yourself back from showing him how very, very much okay this is.

“Very,” you whisper back, and you can feel his smile grow against your own before ducking his head, pressing soft kisses on the delicate parts of your neck until you’re squirming with heat and want. Letting your head rest against his collarbone, you melt into him as he continues his administrations, your hands creeping around his waist until you’re thumbing the soft fabric of his flannel.

“God,” you mutter, wanting to just go for it but shyness and uncertainty holding you back.

“Hey.” He pulls away, hand on your cheek, and you almost whimper at the sudden loss of sensation. “It’s okay. Just trust me.”

That did it.

You all but push him back onto the couch and climb on top of him, pushing your mouth onto his in a desperate attempt to quell this heat rising up inside you. He retaliates in kind, not giving you an inch, sucking on your bottom lip and tugging at the hem of your shirt, sending shockwaves through you like you’ve never felt. You fumble for the buttons on his flannel. “This… this needs to come off.”  
In an instant, he pulls it over his head and throws it to the depths unknown, then takes your face in between his hands and pulls you back to him. He’s almost as desperate as you are, and you can feel him hardening underneath you in a delicious sort of crescendo. Experimentally, you flex your hips, only to get a groan from the gorgeous man underneath you.

“Sorry- too much?”

“Hell no.”

So you do it again. And again.

The sounds going out of Poe’s mouth are positively lovely, but he seems to have had enough of the one-sided duet, because the next thing you know he’s fumbling for your fly and oh, god, yes please. You lose your pants much the same way he lost his shirt and he doesn’t even give you time to feel self conscious before he’s flipped you over and worked his way down to your stomach, teasing it with his tongue and pressing kisses to your hipbones. You can feel his fingers gliding up and down your thighs like he’s worshipping them, sending goosebumps up your body. The moment he gets to your center you have to gasp, letting your head fall back onto the cushions. All at once, he’s pushed inside you, thumb on your clit, and it’s all you can do not to fall apart. He’s pumping in and out, twisting this way and that, experimenting with what will get you off, and you feel so tightly wound you can’t believe you haven’t come yet.

“God…Poe…”

“Oh, I love it when you say my name like that.”

You give a breathless laugh, eyes screwed shut, the sensations too deep for you to focus on anything else. The heat coiling in your belly is on fire. You grab for Poe’s other hand, something to hold on to, and he obliges, weaving his fingers with yours. From the look on his face, he’s enjoying this just as much as you are.

Then he hits the sweet spot, and you come apart beneath him like you’ve been waiting to do it all you life.

“Poe… Poe I’m going to- Poe! Christ!”

“It’s okay, love.” He nuzzles into your neck so you can feel his breath warm against your skin. “It’s okay. I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

“Fuck!” The heat explodes into fireworks, and you’re seeing stars as you ride the high, wet and heady. Poe is curled around you, giving you his support as you fall apart beneath his hands,

“Oh my god… oh my god.” You’re panting for breath as you come down. Poe is stroking your hair and murmuring sweet nothings into your ear like he was made to do it, and you turn your face towards his, stealing a kiss. “That- was amazing.”

“Mmm.” He gives a soft bite to your lower lip. “Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?”

“Ha.” Your lips curl as you settle down next to him, enjoying the closeness. “I could say the same to you.”

“You make me smile,” he whispers into your ear, and you can’t help but grin at that, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“You make me smile too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first time attempting any sort of smut, and I am a smol asexual bean, so if anything is awkward or you have suggestions please leave it in the comments!


	8. ”Can I help you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a list of prompts. Reader stumbles into a bar in her new hometown, only to discover a handsome man working the counter and a world of possibilities.

You spent the night together, just talking and laughing and enjoying being in each other’s company. He told you about his childhood. You told him why you moved. He finally coaxed the Steve Buscemi story out of you, man, that was a doozie. And yes, there were many, many repeat performances of the earlier evening’s entertainment. You finally convinced him to let you have a go at him, and from the way he ground out your name from clenched teeth as he came, it didn’t sound like he regret the decision.

You were almost worried when you woke to a cold opposite side of the bed, until you found a note tucked just under your pillow where you would see it when you woke up. _Had to open early today, don’t worry. See you soon_. There was a ridiculously doodled smiley face at the end of the page, belying who the note is from even without his signature. You clutch the note to your chest as you stare at the ceiling, wondering how your life got this good this fast.

In a rare moment of genius, you hop out of bed and throw on some jeans and a shirt. You’d go surprise him at D’Qar this morning. Maybe with some breakfast? It was only 7am, he must’ve left pretty early. Yeah. Breakfast would be good.

On the walk over you picked up some sandwiches from a nearby bodega before heading to D’Qar. It was empty, but the door was open, so you went in with a grin on your face, expecting to see Poe with some wicked bedhead- all the more satisfying to know that you had done that to him.

Instead, you were met with a young man stacking bottles on the counter. It must be Finn, the other bartender you hadn’t met. He looked absorbed in his work, so you gently clear your throat to get his attention.

His head pops up. “Can I help you? We’re not actually open, you’ll have to come back later.”

“Oh, that’s okay, I was actually just looking for Poe…?”

“He’s in the back with a vendor.” He eyes the bag you have draped over your arm. “Can I take a message?”

“Oh, no, that’s okay. I’ll just wait if you don’t mind. You must be Finn.” You offer a hand for him to shake. “I’m Y/N. I’ve heard a lot about you, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

He doesn’t take your hand.

“Y/N. Yeah, I bet you’ve heard a lot about me.”

Your eyebrows crease at his tone. “I- I’m sorry?”

The man doesn’t look surprised. “Oh, so he hasn’t told you. Great. That’s just like him actually. Sorry if I’m not tripping all over myself to meet Poe’s latest conquest.”

“I’m sorry, he hasn’t told me what?”

“That he’s totally on the rebound. We only broke up two weeks ago.”

Time seems to slow down for a bit. “You… what now?”

Finn leans forward and talks slow, like you’re stupid or hard of hearing “He’s. On. The. Rebound. From me.”

“”You dated.”

He snorts, and sets down two bottles much too hard, causing the rest of the stack to rattle. “For two goddamn years.”

 _Two years?_ “And you just broke up?”

“Yup.” He smiles, but there’s ice underlying the nicety. “He didn’t tell you that, did he? I know he spent the night with you, he came in with that… look on his face.” He spits out the word look like it’s the dirtiest thing he ever said. “So let me give you a piece of advice. You’re a rebound. Temporary. And once he’s done with you, he’ll dump you just like he did me. Only you won’t have two years of history backing you up so you can stick around.”

This is all way too much information to process, and unfortunately you don’t get a chance to before Poe is coming in from the back, wiping his hands on his jeans. His face lights up when he sees you. “Y/N, hey!”

“You son of a bitch.” Finn throws down the bottle he’s holding, causing it to smash against the concrete floor. You flinch, and back up a few steps away from the both of them. “You’re over me that quickly, huh?”

“Whoa, hey- what is going on here?”

“Y/N and I were just having a nice little chat.” The malice in his voice is undeniable. “Surprised you didn’t tell her about us, honey.”

“What is there to tell? We’re over, Finn, we have been for a while.”

“A while? You call two weeks a while?!”

Poe goes a little white in the face. “I…I thought it was a month.”

“Of course you did.” Finn gives you a scathing glare. “Well by all means, don’t let me get in the way of a happy reunion. Looks like she brought you something. Breakfast, maybe? Remember when you used to do that for me?”

“Finn-”

“No, I’m done. I’m fed up with this bullshit. I quit. Never should have stayed on for you anyways.” He steps out from behind the bar and shoulder-checks you on his way out. “Oh, sorry, Y/N. Have fun with used goods.”

And then he was gone.

You turn to Poe, eyes wide. “Poe..? Is all that..?”

“Y/N. I’m so sorry you had to hear that.” He goes to get a broom and dustpan for the broken bottle. “I had no idea he was so bitter, I thought we’d talked about it-”

“You’ve only been broken up for two weeks? After- two years?”

Poe shakes his head. “I swear I thought it was longer.” He laughs nervously. “Always did have a shit memory.”

“And a shit sense of humor.”

“What? Hey, Y/N- what’s wrong?”

You try to ignore the tears brimming in your eyes, but one burns its way down your cheek, making you blink and your heart drop. “I really am just a rebound.”

“What? No, Y/N-”

“No, shut up. You can’t date a person for two years and then suddenly be over them in a matter of _weeks_. Were you even going to tell me?”

“I- I didn’t think I needed to-”

“Right.” You drop the bag of sandwiches. “And you didn’t fire him as soon as you broke up. What were you hoping? To keep him around on the side?”

“No! I just didn’t think it was fair to fire him just because-”

“Well you thought wrong.” You wipe away a tear. “I- I need to go.”

“Y/N-”

“No. Just- just stop.” You run out the door, only looking back to see a stunned Poe and bits of smashed blue glass covering the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn always seems to end up being the bad guy in my fics. Sorry buddy!


	9. “I remain confused.” / “On the ground there it says you’re a gullible shit.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a list of prompts. Reader stumbles into a bar in her new hometown, only to discover a handsome man working the counter and a world of possibilities.

“Rey.”

“Poe.”

“I fucked up.”

Her sigh was a rush of static over the speaker. “What did you do this time?”

“Y/N walked out on me.”

“She what now?”

“She walked out! We spent the night together and it was amazing and then she turned and ran away crying!”

“I remain confused.”

Poe took a breath. “She came in to D’Qar this morning. I think she had something for me. But she talked to Finn and he-”

“-told her everything you never wanted her to hear?” Rey lets out a low whistle. “Yeah, you done fucked up, buddy.”

“I didn’t think it would be a big deal!”

“Poe, two years is a big deal. Two years with a coworker whom you don’t immediately fire once you’ve broken off said two years is an even bigger deal.”

“But why?”

“Are you stupid? She’s going to think she’s nothing but a rebound! And Finn still being around means you’re not really over him.”

“Well, he’s not around anymore. He quit.”

Another sigh. “Probably for the best. The angry tension was getting to be too much for me.”

“He was angry at me?”

“Poe, he’s called in sick three times in the past month because he couldn’t stand the idea of looking at you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. Hey, on the ground there it says you’re a gullible shit.”

“…I’ve fucked up, didn’t I?”

“By not being honest with Y/N from the beginning? Yes. Now normally I’d argue that you’ve only known each other a few weeks, so she shouldn’t be thinking so seriously about you anyways. But you were all over her, and clearly giving off the same vibes. She’s got to be heartbroken.”

“I- yeah. I think so.”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

“I- I have no idea.”

“Well you better figure it out soon, otherwise dreamgirl is going to be gone for good.”


	10. “It’s four o’clock, don’t you think you should fuck off?” / “I’m 72 different flavors of done with you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a list of prompts. Reader stumbles into a bar in her new hometown, only to discover a handsome man working the counter and a world of possibilities.

You haven’t seen him weeks. You’ve been ignoring his calls. You even avoid going home most days, choosing instead to explore the city, in case he shows up at your door. You try to brush off the feelings of hurt, the disappointment, the black feelings gnawing at your heart, but you can’t help but cry yourself to sleep a little every night.

In reality, you shouldn’t be this devastated. You’d just met the man, for god’s sake. You went on one date. Had one night… one, great night together. That’s hardly a lifetime of memories. That’s hardly two years worth of emotion to work through. But from the second you’d met him every inch of you had been screaming that he was… different. Special. The one? Maybe, as ridiculously over-romantic as that sounds. And all for what? To be filler. A placeholder for someone else.

It made you sob like nothing else.

Tonight was no different, curled up on your bed with Finn’s words running through your head like a bad echo. God, how could you have been so stupid.

_Knock knock knooooooock knock knock knock_

There he goes again. He’s been at it all night.

_Knooooock knock knock knock_

“God, just shut the hell up, will you?!”

_Knock knock knock knock_

“Oh, my god.” You throw on a robe, do a quick check to make sure your hair isn’t a nightmare, and go to open the door, revealing a very tipsy Poe Dameron. “It’s four AM, don’t you think you should fuck off?”

“No- Y/N I had to see you. I have to apologize.”

You stand with your shoulder on the door jamb, effectively blocking him from coming in. “Look, Poe, you have nothing to apologize for. You’re not obligated to tell me anything about yourself. I’m just not interested in being anyone’s rebound. Not when-” _I fell so hard for you._ “Well. It doesn’t matter.”

“It- it matters. Please, can I come in? Can we talk?”

You tilt your head, considering. “Fine. Just- wait here a second.” You shut the door and get to the living room where you hide all evidence of your mini-breakdown: tissues, empty water bottles, and yes, a few more blue bottles of beer. Closing the door to your bedroom, you come back out to find Poe shivering on your doorstep. Sympathy kicks in, as much as you don’t want it to. “Come on. But if you puke on anything I’m kicking you out.”

“I’m not drunk. I just- had a few. Courage booster.”

“You needed the courage. Right.”

He eyes you. “I didn’t know how mad you’d be at me.”

“Pretty fucking mad.”

“Right.” He sighs, heavily. “Look, Y/N, I’m sorry. Really sorry. It wasn’t fair of me to not tell you. I just… I didn’t want to blow my chances.”

“Too late.”

“Yeah.” The look on his face is absolutely pitiful, and you can feel forgiveness creeping into your heart like a vice. “Can I ask you something?”

“Within reason.”

“Does it bother you that I’m bi?”

“What? No! Poe, I could care less about that. I care that you ended a serious relationship just weeks before meeting me and then acting like you care about me so much!”

“It wasn’t acting!” He pauses. “It’s not acting. Y/N I was crazy about you the moment you walked into D’Qar.” He smiles a little, like he’s remembering it right in front of him. “You walked in with your shirt that had paint on the hem of it, your hair was a mess, and I was- charmed. Right from the get go. I went home and thanked my lucky stars you seemed to feel the same way.”

“Felt.”

That looked like it absolutely crushed him. “Felt?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I- still like you. A lot, Poe. But I’m not so naïve now.” You sit down on the couch without inviting him to sit. “Can you really be over Finn that quickly?”

He kneels in front of you, all sad eyes and aching heart. “I’d been over Finn for a while, sweetheart. It just wasn’t right. Keeping him on, that was a mistake, I’ll admit. But as for being over him- it was over a long time ago.”

“How do I know you won’t be over me so quickly.” You say it all in a rush, your deepest fear now out in the open for everyone to see.

“No, sweetheart- I could never.” He tentatively sits down next to you, and when you don’t move away, puts a careful hand on your knee. “That night at Maz’s, I knew I was going to be stuck for good.” He smiles a real smile. “Finn always said Maz’s was stupid. The second you stepped up to play The Resistance, I was a goner.”

You smile a little at that. “I was pretty awesome at that game.”

“You fucking kicked ass at that game, and that’s one of my requirements for a long-term relationship, so you’re checking all the boxes.” He holds up a hand, ticking off his fingers one by one. “Pretty. Smart. Has good taste. Fun. Can kick butt at the Resistance.”

He says it with such conviction you can’t help but giggle a little. “I am 72 different flavors of done with you, Dameron.”

“And see, you say adorable shit like that! I can’t resist.” He leans in closer, and you can’t bring yourself to pull away. “Please, Y/N. Give me another chance.”

“On one condition.”

“Name it.”

“We start over. And take things slow. No more- ” your cheeks flush. “That night after Maz’s. Not for a while anyways. I need to get to know you first.” You take a breath. “And no more major life-changing secrets, okay?”

“I knew I was coming on too strong-”

“No- hey, Poe. It’s not your fault. I was fully consenting, believe me. Just- in light of the situation. Let’s start over. Please?”

His grin is as bright as the moonlight streaming in from the window. “I think I can work with that.”


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a list of prompts. Reader stumbles into a bar in her new hometown, only to discover a handsome man working the counter and a world of possibilities.

A few weeks later, you walk into a bar. The booths are worn and comfortable, and the memorabilia airplanes and rockets hanging from the ceiling give the place a quirky sort of charm. There is a scent of spice in the air that you now know well.

You take a seat at the counter, and a very handsome man slides over to you. “What’ll it be, sweetheart?”

“What do you recommend?”

The man smiles broadly and reaches under the counter to pull out a bottle as blue as the midnight sky. “Definitely this one. It’s almost as sweet as you.”

“Flirting so openly, Mr. Dameron. Have you no shame?”

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

You take a sip, then another. He watches you with amusement in his eyes.

“I don’t suppose a handsome man like you happens to be single?”

“Well, I am, but I gotta warn you, I did just get out of a relationship. Pretty serious one. That gonna bother you?”

“Hmmm.” You pretend to think it over. “I don’t think so. But we’ll have to see how it goes.”

“I think I can work with that.”

You leave the bar with a gorgeous man on your arm, eyes shining brighter than the stars twinkling above you.

Maybe moving wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps up this one! I always get impatient about posting there at the end. Come request or say hi on my tumblr, dearlazerbunny.tumblr.com :)


End file.
